


Scarlet Witch and Vision- 2020 Year in the Life

by NightFury326



Category: Marvel (Comics), Scarlet Witch (Comic), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, tw 2020, tw covid, tw pandemic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFury326/pseuds/NightFury326
Summary: The stories of Wanda, Vision and the kids, as a pandemic looms to make life very different for everyone. A series of interconnected one-shots
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Scarlet Witch and Vision- 2020 Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit of a comfort fic and a bit of me working through my own experience of March 2020. Takes place in our universe somewhat. Wrote this after binging WandaVision and wish they could just get a break. Also throwing in some elements from the comics that never made it to the screen. 
> 
> An Alternate Universe- but I'm making it up as I go along. I’m also really new to the MCU’s timing so literally everything about this story is alternate universe. Welcome to my comfort fic!

**March 9th, 2020- 9am**

It was a normal morning in northern New Jersey. The birds chirped in the crisp morning air.

The living room in the suburban cape cod was filled with sunlight. Everything was normal- or at least Wanda thought it was. For now.  
  
Vision sat on the couch, enjoying a rerun of Bewitched.

“Governor Frank Malloy declares a State of Emergency for all of New Jersey, following reports of coronavirus in Bergen County.” The headline read on her smartphone. 

“Ok, this is bad.” Wanda leaned against the kitchen chair, feeling a strong flashback began to play out in her mind.

Vision got up, noticing Wanda’sreaction to the news.

“No” Wandagrabbed onto the back of the chair. 

“Wanda.” Vision gently guided her to sit down.

_Sokovia 1999_

_She looked around the cold empty room, blank walls, and only a small window to the outside. Wanda was cold, and had had no human contact in..in.. She had lost track of time, with only the tv to mark when the half-hour hit._

“State of Emergency..” her mind flashed back to sirens going off back in Sokovia . Wanda took a deep breathe.

“Wanda,” Vision saw her shaking in a near panic. “Breathe,” he encouraged her.

Wanda took deep breathes, but it didn’t seem to ease the stress- just ease the memory. “I’m ok.”

“You sure?” Vision asked.

“No.” Wanda admitted.

“I’ll get the kids up.” Vision said. Wanda nodded in agreement.

Billy Maximoff ran down the stairs, ahead of Tommy- who- despite having similar powers to him- was deciding to take it slow.

“Mom, are you ok?” Billy asked.

“I’m not letting you go to school today, ok?” Wanda said

“Why mom?” Tom asked.

“There’s a new virus out there- that’s already hit China and Italy hard.” Visión explained. “There’s no vaccine for it. They don’t know how it spreads.”

“I can’t risk losing youto it.”Wanda fought back tears.

“Mom, we’re not going to go anywhere.”Billy comforted her.

“Can’t you just make the virus go away with a spell or something?” Tommy asked.

“I wish, my powers only work on physical wounds, not viruses.” Wanda said.

**11am- Grocery Store**

  
The store was teeming with activity, as the toiletries shelves were bare. Wanda went to stock up on canned beets and Mac n cheese.

Wanda walked through the store, finding extra cans of beets to make borsht.

“Why would anyone need to buy off the entire stock of toilet paper?” Wanda said, confused.

“Everyone is panicking. I haven’t seen lines like this since Black Friday.”The cashier said.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said.

“It’s not your fault, have a nice day.”

Wanda walked out of the store, looked around to make sure no one was looking. She used her powers to get back to the car.

Wanda turned on the 70’s station- as the music faded out as she broke down away from family.

**Home**

Billy sensed his mother’s distress only a few miles away.

“Dad, mom’s having a breakdown, she’s not driving or anything.”

“She might want to be alone.”

**Grocery Store Parking Lot**

Wanda took a deep breath as “I Woke Up In Love This Morning”started playing on the radio.

**Home**

“Should we go help her?” Tommy asked.

“I say we go.” Billy said.

Vision flew the short distance to the store’s parking lot, finding Wanda’s familiar car on the edge of the lot.

“I thought shopping would take my mind off things but,” she cried.

He hugged her, “ I’ll drive then ok?”

Vision switched to his human disguise.

“Our song,” she fought back some tears, as “I Got You Babe” started playing on the radio station.

**1pm- Home**

“Stay in the backyard,”

The day seemed to drag on slowly, as the weight of what was only starting began to sink in. She watched the boys play, rushing in super-speed in a very fast game of tag.

**7pm- home**

The Maximoff family sat in front of the TV.

“How about an episode to take our minds off today?”

“How about “My Husband is Not a Drunk.” Wanda laughed thinking about

“Season 2, episode 6.” Vision inserted the DVD.

“We should just marathon the whole show!” Tommy suggested.

“That’d take days.” Billy said.

“Mom, does hypnosis really work like that?” Tommy asked during the episode.

“It was played up for comedy- I don’t think so.” Wanda said.

“This is my favorite part!” Billy said- as Rob Petrie in the TV attempted to type on the typewriter as hilarity ensued.

“Ok, we can watch three more episodes and then it’s bedtime.” Vision said.

**9pm home**

“Hey mom, since we’re not doing school tomorrow can we just sleep in?” Billy asked.

“Sure, now get some sleep.” Wanda tucked him in.

“Do you really mean it?” Tommy asked.

“Of course she does.” Vision said.

“Promise?” Billy asked.

“Promise.” Wanda said.

“Good night.”

Wanda and Vision left the room- shutting off the lights as they left.

**10 pm**

“Hey Billy, I can’t sleep.” Tommy said, after tossing and turning.

“Neither can I.”

“I can turn on the noise machine.” Billy said.

“Good idea.” Tommy said.

**10:30pm home**

It was the end of the day, as Wanda’s mind wandered back to the start of the day.

Wanda and Vision snuggled on the bed. 

“I promise, Wanda. I’ll do all I can to make sure none of you get the virus.”

“That’s one advantage to being synthezoid- don’t have to worry as much about coronaviruses.”

“Are the kids going to be able to sleep?”

“Good night.” They kissed and went to bed.

**March 10, 2020 6am**

Wanda’s smartphone went off.

“What is it?” She picked it up, tired.

“Stay home.”

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
